worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Glyph
Glyphs are spell and ability enhancements created by scribes. Until used, they are not soulbound and can be traded or sold. The colors used in Glyphs are colors of the class for which they are meant. Glyphs are optional and not vital to game completion, although they may provide an edge. Once learned, glyphs are permanent and may be switched out at any time outside of combat. Changing a glyph requires a for characters level 25-80, and a for characters over level 80. Prime glyphs Prime glyphs are effective in combat, and generally increase the healing or damage of an ability. Examples: * Increases the healing done by an ability: , . * Increases the damage done by an ability: , . * Add an additional effect to your ability: , . Major glyphs Major glyphs feature spell changes that may increase the damage, or another feature of the spell. Some of these glyphs have trade-offs. For example increasing direct damage but removing a DoT effect of the spell. Minor glyphs Minor glyphs give convenient or cosmetic improvements, such as reducing a spell's cost or removing the need for a spell's reagent. Examples: * Increases the duration of a spell: . * Removes the reagent cost of a spell: . * Changes the graphics of a spell: . * Increases the effectiveness of a spell: . Some minor glyphs do have a more substantial effect, such as reducing cooldowns ( , ) or increasing damage ( ) so don't dismiss minor glyph slots straight away. Class-specific Glyphs Source Death Knight Druid Hunter Mage Monk Paladin Priest Rogue Shaman Warlock Warrior In Cataclysm Initially, there would be additional glyphs known as "ancient glyphs", added with the Path of the Titans system. When Path of the Titans was cancelled, the glyph system was changed to three tiers - Major, Medium and Minor. This was later changed to the system implemented in Patch 4.0.1 - Prime, Major and Minor. Notes * By default, the glyph UI is a tab on the talents window. * Players gain access to glyph slots based on their level: ** Level 25: 1 Prime, 1 Major, 1 Minor. ** Level 50: 2 Prime, 2 Major, 2 Minor. ** Level 75: 3 Prime, 3 Major, 3 Minor. * Players who bought their Dual Talent Specialization will have two different sets of glyphs, and will need to activate a specialization in order to change its glyphs. * Glyphs can be installed at any time except when the player is in combat. * Like gems, once installed, a glyph is consumed. It cannot be recovered. Glyphs are no longer "used"; they are now learned. * Glyphs are now learned. Once purchased and read, they are added to a sortable library. * Glyphs are no longer destroyed; however in order to switch one for another you must use vanishing dust. * Glyph effects cannot be stacked (they are Unique-equipped). Media Video Patch changes * * References External links |type=wowhead|link=http://mop.wowhead.com/items=16|desc=Items > Glyphs}} ;News Jun 21st 2012 at 8:00PM}} Oct 11th 2010 at 1:20PM}} es:Glifo Kategooria:Inscription Kategooria:World of Warcraft glyphs Kategooria:World of Warcraft inscription crafted items